


Job Hunting

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [13]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Yoda Hijinks, Bounty Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Flash Fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, ManDadlorian, Other, POV Outsider, Sewing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watch Out for Cavities, single space dad just trying his best for his adopted son, tipsy fluff fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: In which the Mandalorian advertises that he is in need of a job and a client is surprised by what they find
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Others
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 47
Kudos: 615





	Job Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> this ain't even about the job he's looking for  
> it ain't about the client giving him the job  
> they're just the lens to see this drabble strung together by ideas I totally stole from various fanart  
> kudos to all the artists making cute things for this show  
> I love all of you
> 
> (but where my Mandomera art at???)

The Mandalorian isn’t secretive of his presence.

He lands in a berth near their booth and then sets up a beacon alerting himself to any interested customers. He was looking for work and those looking for persons could turn to him if they chose. And if they could pay.

They had been waiting for a hunter. They had money.

So the next day they approach the odd, clearly-outdated ship. The hatch is open, their footsteps thudding almost ominously.

“Hello?” they call at the top, peering into the darker interior after the blazing brilliance of the three suns outside.

There’s no answer, for none is needed. They see the Mandalorian . . . but he isn’t how they’d expected meeting him.

The tall figure is sprawled in a seat, a thick black jacket held in one gloved hand. The other is expertly sewing up a gash in the cloth, and the sight of the armored bounty hunter doing such a menial, homey task while waiting for work is . . .  _ odd _ .

And then they see the small one. Well, they hear it first, which draws their eyes down to the feet of the Mandalorian.

A small childlike creature is tucked in a seemingly spare piece of armor, rocking back and forth on the floor whilst babbling a wordless happy tune. Tiny green clawed hands grip the silver edges and its long ears flop back and forth as it plays.

“Er,” they say, looking back up at the Mandalorian.

The bounty hunter has now paused his sewing to inspect them through the visor of his helmet.

“Yes?” he drawls, and they wonder if he is smirking.

“I want you to find someone.” They hold up their saved pouch of credits. “Um, actually I just want you to collect the bounty on them. Which I didn’t set.”

The child’s song grows louder now and it rocks furiously, the beskar clinking against the metal floor with its back and forth motion.

“All right, you little womp rat,” the Mandalorian says, reaching for it and tucking it in the crook of one arm. “That’s enough of that.”

He puts the sewing aside and takes a step towards them, his helmet now at an interested tilt.

“You got a puck on them?” he asks.

They do, he takes it and inspects the blue holo head, and then nods.

“Two days,” he says.

They stand a little awkwardly before realizing he wants them to go. He’s taken their job and he can’t do it if they’re gawping like an Outer Rim visitor’s first time to Coruscant.

“Okay,” they say. “Two days. Got it.”

He doesn’t reply, and the door closes soon after their feet leave the ramp. The ship shudders away a few minutes later, and they watch from the shaded walls of their booth.

Two days.

They’ve waited two decades for this. Two days will be a blink.

**Author's Note:**

> after watching ep2 where he was fixing his wounds  
> what about the slash in his shirt?  
> how did that go away???  
> he doesn't have an endless supply of clothing, I'm sure  
> and thus that initially sparked this idea  
> Baby Yoda rocking in a helmet was the finalizing touch
> 
> please throw prompts at me  
> my weekly writing streak is about to start up again lol


End file.
